


Ateez collections of one-shots (Bad Things Happen Bingo Version)

by SatanSam



Series: Ateez One-shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Basically all pairings, Blood and Gore, English isn't my native language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, I got lazy with the relationships tags, I love writing gore what can I say, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Shot, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Short One Shot, This is very dark, Violence, basically me torturing Ateez, chained to a wall, lots of blood, no happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSam/pseuds/SatanSam
Summary: Ateez will live only to suffer over and over again. There's not escaping the dark side of fate. In this world of darkness, pain, loneliness, betrayal, broken promise are to be found. Only the bravest souls can survire. Would you join us?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Ateez One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ateez collections of one-shots (Bad Things Happen Bingo Version)

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, someone asked me for Seonghwa with Mouth stitched shut so here it is.
> 
> Warnings : Sexual assault, Death, Choking, Kidnapping, 
> 
> This one is a short one-shot.
> 
> You can always ask me request for any members and or pairings! Just choose one or two or how many you want prompt from a bad things happen bingo and write who you want me to torture next and I will gladly write a one-shot. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

Seonghwa doesn't know what's happening. He only feels. Feels the multiple hands on him. In his hair grabbing them, patting them. On his chest rubbing and scratching everywhere. Bile rose up in his throat when hands touched his crotch. He couldn't see, he couldn't move. He could barely hear himself screaming and pleading for those hands to stop, for this nightmare to stop. Warm spread across his cheek as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. Seonghwa whined, fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried but failed to understand what was happening. His mind drifted to Hongjoong, the petit man he was walking with before darkness had engulfed him. He remembered, marching side by side with the leader of their group, his hand intertwined with the smaller ones. They talked about this and that, how they liked their new comeback until Seonghwa felted arms around his torso. After that, nothing but blackness met him. Like a hole in his memory. The same darkness that welcomed him in their arms as he lost consciousness for a second time.

Buzzing ringed in his ears. Was someone talking? Eyes open, Seonghwa still couldn't see anything. Flinching against his restraint, the buzzing sound approached. Probably alerted by the noise of the restraints moving, those who brought Seonghwa where he was stood all around him. It was then the same feeling he had felt the first time he woke up. Those hands. Those touches everywhere. The feeling of bile rising up his throat as they palmed his manhood, rubbed his thighs and chest. A gasped left his poor bleeding lips as another pair kissed him. He cried, he fought, he did everything to get rid of the tongue licking his lips trying to enter his mouth. When his head collided with the kidnappers one, Seonghwa pleaded and begged for this to stop. His mind screamed Hongjoong's name. 

"Please stop...stop touching me...p-please it hurts….I-I n-no don't touch there s-stop it."

His begging fell on deaf ears. The buzzing around him grew louder and louder the more he begged. Seonghwa hoped everything was just a nightmare, that he would soon wake up in Hongjoong's arms as the oldest had a habit of cuddling as they slept. Oh how he wished to hear Wooyoung's loud laugh through the tin walls of the dorm. San high pitch voice would follow Wooyoung's voice, asking him to quiet down as other members would still be asleep. Jongho's magnificent voice singing in the shower would wake him up. Him as well as Hongjoong who would grunt and go back to sleep. Then would come the noises of Yeosang's drone flying around the dorm and most likely crashing into walls. Seonghwa tried to remember the deep and filled slumber's voice of Mingi as he and a pretty happy Yunho would walk to the kitchen. Altogether, they would eat breakfast, talk about their dreams and share laughter as the morning passed. 

A particular hard pull at his hair made him cry out loud. For a short while, the buzzing clear and his heart dropped as he heard the disgusting words of his kidnappers. 

"Man if he doesn't shut up they are all going to hear him and know we are here!" A woman's annoyed voice was heard on his left side.

"Stitch his mouth shut, that will keep him from crying." A man's voice was heard this time.

Seonghwa's mind blank as he processed the meaning of those words. Horror filled him as the hands he felt on him moved to hold his head. He trashed around in a panic. 

"N-no please d-don’t...don't hurt me….P-please……. Hongjoong help me." The last words were whispered as a hand gripped his jaw and forced it to close. 

The pain. Oh God the pain. It was horrible. Seonghwa screamed when he felt the needle pierced his skin. The taste of his blood made him gag. Small drops of crimson-red liquids slid off Seonghwa's chin. The man tried too hard to fight against this but, alas, with those hands keeping him still, he could do little. Fire ignited the skin surrounding his mouth when more and more holes were pierced followed by the disgusting feeling of a thread stitching his lips together. Those around him were laughing at his poor state. Bath in muffled screams and tears. Seonghwa's heart pounded rapidly, and soon the pain was overwhelming. Darkness submerged him once again.

He wished he never woke up. After the horrible thing they did to him, he just wanted peace. However, the throbbing pain all around his mouth made him unable to stay unconscious for long. Tired eyes opened on the same darkness as before. Nor this time, the buzzing sound was missing. It seemed that whomever was torturing him was gone. At least, that's what Seonghwa hoped. He tries to lick his only for his tongue to meet the thread sealing his mouth shut. His whole body quivered. The phantom taste of his own blood made him puke. In his sealed mouth. With nowhere to go, bile filled his throat. Locked away in a dark room, chained to a metallic chair with barely any clothes providing warmth, Seonghwa desperately fought against the burning sensation flowering inside him. With no possibility to evacuate the nasty acid liquid in his mouth, he was forced to swallow it. He screamed and trashed around when puke descended in the wrong tube. His lungs were on fire the more bile entered. 

This was how he was going to die. Alone. Killed by his own puke. Seonghwa didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave his family. He didn’t want to leave his team. He didn’t want to die. Please God, he didn’t want to die yet. Muffled screams increased mixed with choking noises. Seonghwa fought hard but the burning, the broken sensation of his body was getting heavier. Tears of fear fell down his cheeks as Seonghwa continued to harshly move from right to left. 

“Hongjoong please save me please come get me please I beg you I don’t want to die! Please anyone!! It hurts!” 

Seonghwa’s mind was spiralling in a tornado of feeling, of memories. Images of the faces of his family smiling proudly at him faded, submerged by the burning in his chest. Ateez, his second family laughed with him as they danced, as they played games in their dorms only to dissolve into nothingness. Slowly his eyes felt heavy, his strength slowly disappearing. Hongjoong sat at his desk writing down things on his computer, looking up once Seonghwa entered the room and flashed him a bright full smile. Seonghwa’s body stopped thrashing around. Atiny talked to him as he signed their album, telling them stories about themselves, giving him their love. Their smiles, their eyes forever in his mind. Seonghwa’s head fell toward his chest, his muscles giving in. Mingi’s happy laughing erupting in the room, Wooyoung loud voice screaming something in their dorm, San warmth as they cuddled on his bed, Yeosang savage comment making him smile, Hongjoong pouts when Seonghwa tells him to come back home, Yunho’s energies as he bounced around excitedly, Jongho’s voices and strength lulling him to sleep as they hugged. Those were Seonghwa’s favourite moments and memories of his members. Something he’ll sadly never experience again as he breathed his last breath. 

Finally, the pain, the burning sensation, the cold, everything was gone. Park Seonghwa’s light extinguished at the same moment the door of his containment room burst open, revealing a man with blue hair. 

7 makes one family.


End file.
